sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
New Republic FleetOps
.]] The New Republic Navy, also known as FleetOps, is the largest and most important division of the New Republic Military. History At the creation of the New Republic, the former rebels's military fleet consisted primarily of donated starships converted to military duty, volunteer resistance force fleets and a small number of vessels purchased with limited Rebel Alliance funds, headed by Admiral Ackbar, who also held a seat on the Provisional Council. During this period, Ackbar coordinated the Fleet towards the Council’s primary goal: the capture of Coruscant. After the liberation of Coruscant, the New Republic reorganized under the Common Charter, which also organized the military might of the New Republic into the New Republic Military. The New Republic Navy is the largest and most crucial branch of the military. Without it, the Army wouldn't be able to launch invasions, and the Starfighter Corps would have no place to refuel and dock their ships. .]] Recent Events The New Republic Navy was hard-pressed against the might of the Empire during the Imperial Blitzkrieg of 14 ABY. Pushed back and losing territory, morale was under pressure, and military leaders were even mocked by other branches and citizens themselves. After major losses like Corellia, Chandrila, Sullust and the Desolation of Cochran, many seemed to lose their hope that the Navy was still an effective organization. Operation Shado Kolpo, activated in 15 ABY with Coruscant surrounded by the Empire, became a motivational moment for the fleet. Though the operation ended in a stalemate with heavy losses suffered on both sides, the citizens of the New Republic began to see that the Navy was still in for the long haul against a strong enemy. The Navy became a key factor in the survival of the New Republic during the Retribution of Coruscant. Though a retreat was ordered, the Navy managed to fight strong, holding off the Imperial Military long enough for millions of refugees to escape the planet. After retreating to safe haven of Dac, the Navy became a major asset of the Refugee Relocation Operation to Ord Mantell. Structure The New Republic Navy is commanded by the Director of Fleet Operations, and is broken up into six distinct battle groups, named "First Fleet" through "Sixth Fleet". Each battle group is assigned a distinct task, such as guarding Coruscant, conducting military offensives, or patrolling important hyperspace routes. Each battle group is coordinated under the Flagship of the fleet, which is commanded by the battle group's Commanding Flag Officer. The Commanding Flag Officer of each battle group answers directly to the Director of Fleet Operations, and coordinates the efforts of his fleet through the Captains of each Naval vessel in his group. The New Republic Navy is a massive organization, relying on meticulous order and structure within each battle group in order to run at tip-top efficiency. The Navy works in close proximity with both Ground Operations and the Starfighter Corps as well. The Navy relies on StarOps to defend her from enemy fighters, but without the Navy, space superiority in battle could never be achieved. Similarly, while GroundOps is essential for securing the liberation of an Imperial planet, without the Navy, the troops would have no way of getting there alive and intact. Postings * Command Staff : Commanding Officer : Executive Officer (XO) * Bridge Staff : Chief Navigational Officer (CNavO) : Chief Communications Officer (CComO) : Chief of Sensor Operations (SensorOps Chief) : Chief of Shield Operations(ShieldOps Chief) * Operations Staff : Chief of Security (SecChief) : Chief of Gunnery & Weapons (GunChief) : Chief of Search & Rescue Operations (SARChief) * Support Staff : Chief Medical Officer (MedChief) : Chief Technician (TechChief) * Intelligence Staff : New Republic Intelligence Liaison Officer (ILO) * Transport Staff : Chief of Transport & Shuttle Operations (TransChief) Additional Resources: Positions & Postings Guide Ranks * Admiral: Grade 12 This rank is held by the Director of Fleet Operations. * Vice Admiral: Grade 11 * Rear Admiral: Grade 10 * Captain: Grade 9 * Commander: Grade 8 * Lt. Commander: Grade 7 * Lieutenant: Grade 6 * Lieutenant (JG): Grade 5 * Ensign: Grade 4 * Deck Officer: Grade 3 * 2nd Deck Officer: Grade 2 * Midshipman: Grade 1 Ships of the Fleet Capital Scale * Mon Calamari Star Cruiser (all variations) * Republic-class Star Destroyer * New Republic Strike Cruiser * Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser * Corellian Gunship * New Republic Assault Frigate * Nebulon-B Frigate * CR90 Corvette * Marauder-class Corvette * Carrack-class Light Cruiser * Republic Carrier Cruiser Starfighters * A-wing * B-wing * X-wing * Y-wing Uniforms Recruiting Upon enlisting in the New Republic Military, you are initiated into Basic Training for physical and mental training. Naval elects then go into the Naval Academy, either for enlisted training for a two-year tour of duty; or a longer, extended Officer's training for career candidates. In the Naval Academy, your instructors will develop you as a team leader and worker, and will guide you along your training into one of the many specific roles required by the Navy. Immediately upon graduation from Basic/Specialized Training, you will be shipped off to your vessel and begin your career. OOC Information While there are indeed six battle groups, or fleets, in the New Republic Navy, only one Fleet is open to players on the MUSH. This is Second Fleet, and is fully PC staffed from the Flag Officer down to the Cadets. You can, of course, choose which post you'd like to fill, whether that be a helmsman, galley chef, security chief or something else. All Naval Player Characters (PCs) are stationed aboard Second Fleet's flagship, unless extraeneous circumstances arise which permit you to be stationed on another vessel. Promotions and awards are ICly competitive, meaning you'll have to work for them in the IC sense in order to attain them. That said, we'd love to have you in an exciting role with FleetOps! It is highly recommended that you speak with the Branch Head before finishing chargen, as positions in FleetOps can have a variety of skill demands. * Admiral Ackbar is the Director of Fleet Operations (unplayed character) * Vice Admiral Doril "Korbel" Farnsworth is the Commander of the Second Fleet * Korbel is the FleetOps Branch Head * Stone is the New Republic Military Org Head. Category:Military Units Category:New Republic Organizations Category:New Republic Entities & Terminology